Deathly Slaves
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Dean and Sam go to take care of a simple haunting. Things get not so simple when not so dead slaves are involved.
1. Window Factory

Deathly Slaves

_I own nothing but the Window Factory, so far…_

**Chapter One**

"Rock salt, Sammy. Rock salt," Dean said.

The boys had just gotten out of the Impala. They were ready to take on a simple job. A poltergeist was haunting the Window Factory. They had to rid of it. Sounded simple at the time.

Dean tossed Sam a gun filled with rock salt.

"Man, you're messed up," Sam said.

"Why," Dean asked, closing the trunk and pocketing his keys.

"Rock salt? For everything? Come on."

"It helps," Dean answered, as the two walked toward the factory, "Especially when a fat assed ghost is heading your way."

"Whatever."

Dean and Sam got to the factory and hesitated before entering.

"Ready," Sam asked.

"Yeah."

Dean opened the door and they both entered.

Once both men were in the factory, they went to the computer room, where most of the hauntings occurred. It was a light gray colored room with black flat screens and towers all around.

"Let's get started," Dean said as he went to walk to the middle of the room.

"Wait," Sam said, as Dean was about to take a step.

He stopped.

"What? The 'Shining' again?"

"There's something wrong here."

"And that is? Come on. Tell me if it's that 'shining' thing acting up?"

Sam quickly put a finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet. He grabbed Dean's shoulder and walked behind a desk. Both Winchesters crouched down.

"What is it," Dean whispered, starting to get annoyed.

"Shh."

From where they were crouching, they couldn't see it, but did here someone enter the room. Then they saw her.

Hope you liked it! I'm working on more chapters! Enjoy!


	2. Not a duo, but a trio

Deathly Slaves

_I own the Window Factory and Leah._

**Chapter Two**

She was beautiful. Green eyes and chestnut brown hair. She was about five foot seven inches, perfect height. She wore tight black leather pants, black sunglasses (Dean personally thought they looked like something out of Men in Black), a black tank top, and black high heels.

"Have we run into the Matrix," Sam quietly asked.

"I think so," Dean said, never taking his eyes off her.

She quickly walked into the middle of the room and pulled out a gun.

"Come out! I know you're here," she yelled.

Anyone else would have thought that she was crazy, but Sam and Dean knew very well what she was yelling at. The poltergeist.

She quickly aimed the gun at the boys.

"Get up slowly. Now! I see you two," she yelled.

Sam and Dean slowly put their guns filled with rock salt down, even though rock salt doesn't kill (but they were afraid of what her gun had in it) and stood up.

"Hands in the air," she said.

Both men quickly did as they were told.

"And you are," she asked.

"I might ask the same of you," Dean said.

"Shut up," Sam said quickly, "I'm Sam. This is Dean"

"Great. What are you doing here?"

"We might ask the same of you," Dean said.

"Dean! Shut the frig up!"

"Answer me," she yelled.

"The poltergeist."

Before she could ask another question, Dean grabbed a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at her.

"Time for my questions," Dean said.

Sam put his hands down and picked up his gun as the girl lowered hers.

"You are," Dean asked.

"Leah."

"And you're here for?"

"What do you think?"

"Shhh," Sam said, listening intently.

They heard another set of footsteps coming down the hall.

Muwhahaha! Who could it be?


	3. Give Me the Keys

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Sam and Dean. All else I rule…_

**Chapter Three**

"Quick," Dean said as he gestured Leah behind the desk.

The boys knelt down again, as Leah joined them.

In walked two men in black suits and black sun glasses. They walked in the same step: left, right, left.

"FBI," Sam quietly whispered.

"Really? I was thinking Men in Black," Dean whispered back, sarcastically.

One of the FBI agents turned their way.

"Come out," he called, as he pulled out a gun, "Now!"

Sam and Dean stood up.

"Who are you," asked the other agent as he pulled his gun.

"They're with me," Leah said, as she stood up holding a gun aimed at the agents.

Sam and Dean looked dumbfounded as pulled out a grenade.

"Put it down," called the first FBI agent.

"Don't do it," Sam yelled.

Leah ignored them all, pulling the pin, as she threw it.

Sam and Dean hit the floor before they had a chance to think about what they were doing. A gun fired. It was then they realized that Leah was down on the floor next to them. She quickly grabbed the back of Dean's shirt and Sam's shoulder, as an earth shattering boom was heard.

"Come on," Leah said.

She stared crawling out of the computer room and the Winchesters followed suit, partly because they weren't sure what else to do and partly because there was no other option. That was unless they wanted to get caught by the agents, then explain why they had enough weapons in their car's trunk to be in jail for a long, long time. Or die, as that was always an option, after all Leah had thrown a grenade.

Once outside, they dusted themselves off.

"What was that," Sam asked, coughing.

"Rock salt grenade."

"Uhh…," Dean said, shaking his head as if waiting for an answer.

"Exploding salt. Useful with ghosts," she said quickly.

"Ok then," Sam said, "I think we need to leave. I don't know how long that'll hold them."

"Yeah. Let's go," Dean said.

The men started off towards the Impala, which was the only car in the parking lot, Leah hot on their tail.

"Wait," she said, "You're taking me. Right?"

Dean stopped and turned around, as Sam kept going. He looked at her for a second.

"All right come on," he said as his head motioned to his car.

Leah walked up to Dean and put her hand in his back jean pocket. Her face got extremely close to his, and before he knew what was happening, she had his 67' Impala's keys and was running towards the car.Dean sighed and started walking toward the car until he heard footsteps behind him.

"What the—," Dean said as he turned around and saw the FBI agents running towards him, guns drawn.

Dean started sprinting toward the car and practically jumped in the back seat. He had no choice but to let Leah drive his beloved car. Leah stepped on the gas and the car peeled out of the parking lot.

Once on the road, Dean began to mentally question himself on why he brought her.

"_I don't like her,"_ he thought_, "She needed a ride and I'm a sucker for the helpless."_

"So, you are," Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"I already told you I'm Leah."

"But what's your story?"

"I kill these things. Evil things, ya know? What's your story," she asked.

"You know are names," Dean said, sharply.

"There's more then that."

"We hunt these things too," Sam said, acting as the peace keeper.

A moment of silence passed between the three.

Leah broke it, by saying, "Home sweet home," as she pulled into a driveway.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Hard to make, well not really:) Enjoy! Spoiler: Oh yeah, Dean had some hardships ahead of him! 


	4. Inside

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Sam and Dean. I do own all else though…_

I'd like to thank supernaturallylost. It was brought to my attention, (by supernaturallylost) that there was a major typo in my last chapter. I'd like to take a quick second to point this out to everyone. I my last chapter (chapter 3) I posted, "Hilary broke it, by saying, "Home sweet home," as she pulled into a driveway." This is incorrect. The character 'Hilary' was meant to be 'Leah'. I am sorry about the confusion. The character 'Leah' was meant to be 'Hilary' until I decided to name her after a friend. Again, I am sorry. I will be more careful. Thanks! 

**Chapter Four**

The brothers looked up and saw a house. It was small but quaint. It was white with blue trimmings. Something about it made it stand out compared to all other houses. It had a spacious front and side yards.

"You live here," Dean spat out, from the backseat.

"Yeah," Leah said.

"All alone?"

"Why not?"

She stopped the car and killed the engine.

"Come on boys. You can stay here."

She got out of the car. Dean looked at Sam with a questioning look, but he didn't notice, he was too busy getting out of the car. Dean quickly scrambled out. Leah walked up to the garage door and typed in the five digit code. It immediately opened up. She wasted no time getting in the house, the Winchesters following suit.

"Down the hall," Leah directed the men, as she hit a button and the garage closed.

Sam and Dean walked into a kitchen. Just like the house's outside it was small but quaint. The walls were painted a baby blue with a floral border.

"Alright, guys. Just let me go take a shower and I'll get your beds ready," she said.

Leah walked back down the hall and entered the room closest to the garage door, leaving them standing there.

"If you want something to eat, help yourself," she called through the door, "And there's a TV and computer in the living room."

Sam entered the living room, followed by Dean. Sure enough, there was a TV in the corner, the couch positioned towards it, a computer on the other side, a book self, and a few side table and chairs in between. The room was painted a cozy red.

"Are you sure about this girl, Sam," Dean asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. We need to be here. I'm not sure why. But we do."

"The 'shining' thing?"

"No, Dean. I mean, yes. I mean," he sighed, "Yes the shining thing. But don't call it that."

"What do you want me to call it? The paranormal? The witchcraft? The pink daisy thing?"

"Jerk. I'm doing some research," Sam said as he sat down and flipped on Leah's computer.

"And I'm watching some TV," Dean said sitting on the couch as he searched for the TV clicker.

About five minutes passed before Leah came out. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, black shoes, and a tight black t-shirt. Her hair was blown dry and was let it down. It hung over her shoulders.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," Sam said, not even looking up from the computer.

"Wow," Dean said from his spot on the couch, "I mean, hey."

It was obvious that Dean was looking at Leah with his damn-you-look-good eyes that he normally reserved for looking in the mirror, at himself. This didn't surprise her one bit, as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Find something to eat," she asked, as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yeah. Some left over Chinese. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

She smiled at him. _Damn it Dean. This is just another girl and this one doesn't even flirt back, _Dean thought, _Why fall for her and not someone else? And look. She probably likes Sam better then me. Ya know what? I'm just going to shut the fuck up._

"What'd you find Sam," Leah said, trying to ignore Dean's wandering eyes.

"A lot. None of it good."

"All fun and no play I'm assuming," Dean said, as he walked over to see what Sam was looking at.


	5. Researched

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Sam or Dean. I do own all else though…._

**Chapter Five**

"It says here," Sam said, looking at the computer screen, "That the grounds on which the building was built used to be owned by a slave owner back in the 1800s."

"How's that so weird," Leah asked, "Hate to point out the obvious but, ya know, we are in South Carolina. Many places used to have slaves living on them."

"Uhh," Sam continued, "Here. In 1801, the slaves rebelled or at least five did. They killed the owner's daughter. There's a legend that you can still hear her screams today."

Dean shuttered. _Nasty. I mean come on! Blame the owner at least. It wasn't her fault, right? And who would want to kill a little girl? Sick people._

"The next day, the owner ordered all thirty of his slaves to be hanged. All were hung on the big maple tree. Uh, let's see what else…. Here, supposedly the building that we were in, the one haunted by the poltergeist, was where the tree was."

"That's gruesome," Leah said, "Do you think it's being haunted by the slaves?"

"Yup," Dean said as he walked over to the couch and sat down, "I'd guess so. What else could it be?"

"I'm not sure," said Sam as he switched off the computer, "Maybe it's not. Maybe it's just a random ghost deciding to take up residence there. Like back in Kansas."

"I'm not so sure," Dean said.

"What happened in Kansas," Leah interrupted.

"Nothing," Dean said quickly, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Ok. So what's our action plan?"

"Well," Sam said, "I say we hit the library."

"At midnight?"

"Ok, bed then tomorrow hit the library."

"Alright then. I'll get your beds ready. But I only have one guest room. Someone's staying on the couch."

She looked at them, as if wanting answer on whom.

"I'll take it," Dean said. After all, if he took it, he might have a chance at finding out more about Leah.

She nodded and left the room.

"Dean," Sam said, "You really want to make out with her huh?"

"No! Idiot. She's hiding something. And if I get close to her, she might let me know what it is."

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother could never lie to him. Ever. Leah wasn't hiding something; Dean just wanted a one night stand. And Leah was the object of his choosing. She came back into the room, carrying blankets and two pillows.

"Sam, follow me," she offered, "And Dean, these are yours."

She put the beddings down and walked down the hall, Sam following her.


	6. Problem

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Sam or Dean. I own everything else though._

**Chapter Six**

Something was happening that night. And Dean didn't know what. That was killing him, not knowing. Even when he was a kid, he knew, without words. But tonight…. He felt hormones going crazy and thought Leah was there. But it was all a dream. It had to be. _Think about it,_ he thought, _Leah didn't look back when I looked. She didn't talk to me like Sam. Sam and she had a connection. There is no other way. She just doesn't like me. Then why do I feel like I just fucked Angelina Jolie? Some stones are better left unturned I guess._

The next morning Dean woke up. Where was he? He looked around. It was a spacious room with pick and white stripped wall paper. There was a chest and chair in the corner. And a double bed, which he was laying in. Just then it hit him. He had no clothes on. _Oh shit._ He looked to his left and saw Leah laying there, wrapped up in blankets, unclothed too. _Oh shit. Did I do what I think I did?_ Dean tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mhhhh. Dean?"

She sat up, careful not to let the blankets fall off her and looked at Dean.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I—Uh—I was wondering the same thing."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Did we, well, you know. Sleep together?"

"A little too obvious?"

"Shut up. Get out of my room! Ugh... You sick demented freak."

She got out of the bed, pulling the sheets with her. She was careful not to let them fall, as giving a peek to Dean would be as bad as kissing a zombie.

"Go!"

She pointed to the door.

"Wait! We have to figure this out," Dean said as he got out of the bed and pulled on boxers.

"What's to figure out? You slept with me! It's your fault!"

"My fault! Oh no. You've got it all wrong," he shouted back.

"I didn't do anything," she yelled as she walked toward him.

"Oh yeah? What about leading me on," he said as he took a step toward her. They were now within arms reach of each other as the argument continued.

"Maybe I did. But you did the same thing to me!"

Another step.

"That's because I thought you were different. Sweeter, more fun," Dean said, bringing his voice down to a talking tone.

Another step.

"I am," she replied, her voice calming down too.

Another step.

"Then why are we yelling at each other?"

"Because we're too damn stubborn to admit the other might be right."

Dean looked away. He couldn't look at her or he'd do something he might regret. She didn't look at him either. It was too much to bear for either of them.

"You better go," she said still not looking at him, "There's showering stuff in the hall."

"Yeah," he muttered as he walked out of the room careful not to look at her.

As soon as the door closed, she fell to the floor to cry.


	7. KnowItAll

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Dean or Sam. I own all else…_

**Chapter Seven**

It was around ten in the morning when everyone met up in the kitchen. The boys were wearing their usual attire, big shirts, jeans, and a coat (in Dean's case his beloved leather jacket). Leah was wearing a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and a black hoodie.

"Ready," she asked, careful not to look at Dean, for they still had not figured out what happened last night or this morning for that matter.

"Yeah," Dean muttered, looking away.

Leah walked down the hall and outside. Sam got into the Impala's driver seat.

"I'll go the library. You guys find out what you can from the workers and local historians," he said as he started the car up and pulled out, leaving Dean and Leah in the driveway.

A second of silence passed, before either of them spoke.

"Dean, I'm not feeling too good," Leah said holding her stomach, "Why don't you take my car and find out what you can. I'll stay here."

"Ya know, you don't need to be embarrassed. I did the same thing you did."

"Yeah," she said as she threw him the keys, "But I really don't feel good."

"Alright."

He sighed as he got in the car and pulled away, leaving Leah alone at her house. She hit the garage closer and went inside. Immediately she felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw up. _Oh fuck. I have a bad feeling about this._

Leah started to get up, but fell back down. As she lay there, on the bathroom floor, something didn't feel right. Something was off. But for the life of her she could not figure out what. Then she lost all consciousness.

**Meanwhile…**

As Dean pulled out of the driveway, he got the feeling something was wrong. That he should've stayed. That Leah wasn't feeling good for a reason. He had to turn around, if just to find out what was wrong. He turned Leah's car around and started back toward the house. Once in the driveway, he killed the engine and walked inside.

"Leah?"

Nothing. Not even a mutter. Everything was quiet. Way too quiet. And Dean didn't like it. Not at all.

"Leah? Don't play games!"

No response. He started checking the rooms. Nothing in the living room, kitchen, or study. Nothing in Sam's room or her room. Where was she? The only place he hadn't checked was the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom. There she was, sprawled out on the floor.

"Leah," Dean half said, half asked.

He was at her side in an instant. Was she okay? Was she hurt? He felt for a pulse, she had one, in fact a normal pulse. But she wasn't sleeping. He didn't know what she was doing. He carefully picked her up in his arms. She seemed to get lost in him. She was so petite. And he was so muscular (A/N: We all know that! Yum…. Lol). He walked out of the bathroom and toward her bedroom. He gently placed her down on her bed and sat on the edge of it. What was going on?

He felt for a pulse again. It was still there, normal as could be. He checked her breathing and looked for cuts. He even tested her for some type of stroke or heart attack. Nothing. She was as fine as could be, considering she wouldn't wake up.

"Leah," he asked again.

She stirred, turning on her side. Then she came out of the seemingly peaceful sleep she had been in and turned it into a fitful one. She started trashing about the bed, so much so that Dean had to get off the bed, for fear of being kicked or hit. Then, as quick as it had come, it stopped. What was wrong with this girl? She returned to a peaceful sleep, but clutched her stomach with a death grip.

Suddenly, she sat straight up. She was awake, but panting heavily.

"Leah, what was--?"

"Dean, I know what happened."

"What? When?"

"The slaves, last night, this morning, the factory. I know it all."

"Wait, slow down."

"Dean, there's something else. About last night."

"Slow down. Start from the beginning."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "There's this thing that runs on my dad's side of the family. Some psychic junk. But I've never shown any signs of it. And for some reason I got it today."

"While you were taking a crap," Dean asked, obviously being skeptical.

"No Dean. I was sick. I threw up."

"Oh," he said looking like a guilty puppy.

"Anyway," she said rolling her eyes, "I saw the slaves, being hung and the daughter's death. All of that. Then the building was built and I saw the hauntings. Which means, we are dealing with the slaves. But then I saw this morning or last night rather."

She sighed.

"What?"

"Well, I saw you and me, you know… Then I saw this morning, us waking up. And I saw a bit of the future."

"You still don't know who started last night, huh?"

"Idiot," she rolled her eyes again, "No I don't. But I do know something else. Pretty big."

Leah thought for a moment. _Should I tell him? Or let him live his life? He has to know._

"Dean," she started, "We have to get an abortion."

* * *

Ohhhhh! You're probably cursing me right now. But in all other stories (ones with Dean getting a girl pregnant) you see the girl have the baby, or assume that she did. This one's different. Hahaha! Now we get to see what we normally don't! Evil aren't I? Well, if your pro-life or pro-choice, stay tuned, as you will like the ending either way! Hope you liked it…. :) 


	8. Explaining

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Sam, Mary, John, or Dean. I rule all else…_

Also, I'd like to dedicate the story to Leah. It's her birthday today! Yay! Happy Birthday Leah! 

**Chapter Eight**

Dean looked at her dumfounded. _What did she mean abortion? Surely they hadn't conceived a kid….. Right? After all, I always use…Oh shit. I don't even know if we used protection or not. Awww….. fuck. Whole god damn world…_

"Dean?"

"Um... yea."

He looked up at her. No wonder she wasn't feeling well. The whole morning sickness bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, yea but… do we need to have an, a… you know?"

"Abortion? Well, yeah. I doubt you want to stay around and take care of it. And I seriously don't want to have to drag kids on hunts."

"But-"

Leah jumped up and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Leah," he said as he walked over to the bathroom door, "Are you ok?"

He heard puking sounds from inside. The faintly reminded him of a hangover.

"Yeah," she said in between breaths, "Just morning sickness."

A second went by and then Leah opened the door. She quickly walked back into the room and sat back down on the bed.

"So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah. I mean we have no other choice right," he asked, watching her intently.

"Yeah," sadness was obvious in her voice.

She stood up and walked over to him. He pulled her into a deep hug. She started sobbing into his shirt. She had to let it out. And Dean wanted her to.

"I'm really sorry," she said between sobs.

"Hey, I was there too. Remember?"

He got a laugh out of her. That was his plan. He needed to here her laugh. It was so smoothing. It was almost as if the sun didn't shine and her laugh made it come out and play.

"So," he said, still going for a laugh, "Last night. You're sure you didn't see who started it?"

"Oh shut up, Dean," she laughed, "Of course I did. But I'm not telling you."

He smiled and let go of her. It was obvious why he liked her. She was so much like him.

Too stubborn to see straight.

"So you started it?"

"Dean!"

"Ok, alright. How do you know that, your, well, ya know," Dean said gesturing toward her stomach.

"Carrying a child? Pregnant?"

"Yeah," Dean said blushing a little.

"Well, I saw the babies," she said a little sad.

"Babies?"

"And that's another thing. Twins kind of run in my family…."

"Twins? For God's sake, I sleep with you once and we have two kids!"

"Dean!"

"Sorry."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her hands. Dean sat next to her, watching her for any signal that he could find.

"I saw them. I was lying in the hospital bed holding a little girl and you were standing next to me holding a boy. We were naming them," she trailed off.

Dean could tell it was hard for her to get out, so he didn't push the subject, instead waited for her to say it.

"The boy, we decided would be Dean John Winchester."

She looked at him for any sign of recognition.

"Dean for me. John for my dad."

She nodded and continued, "And the girl was Mary Samantha."

Again she looked at him for recognition.

He nodded, "Samantha for Sam. Mary for my mom."

He chuckled.

"Sam had a girl named after him," he said.

She smirked then quickly became serious.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"There was a wedding ring on my finger."

He nodded. That piece of information was the easiest to process. It seemed like she remembered something, and quickly walked into the living room. Dean, having no other choice, followed.

"And then I saw someone get hurt. Tonight. I saw a shadow of somebody, and then something ghostly looking after it. Once the shadow, which I'm assuming is a man saw the ghost thing, it was too late," she said as she clicked on the computer.

"Okay," he said as he pulled a chair next to her and sat down.

After a few seconds, Leah had the information she wanted.

"Here. It says something about all workers abandoning it. The owner said he would get the problem fixed immediately and all the employees agreed to come back to work after that."

"And that means?"

She turned off the computer and looked at him.

"He must have thought it was a bunch of teens playing a game," Dean said.

"So he's going to stay late and try to kill it. By himself."

"Which means he obviously doesn't know what he's facing."

"Which means he might get killed."

"Aww, crap."


	9. Weapons Room

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Dean, anything with Winchester Guns, or Sam. I rock all else though…_

**Chapter Nine**

Dean and Leah couldn't wait any more. Sam wasn't answering any of Dean's calls and Leah's premonition would happen and soon. They had to leave before Sam got there, something Dean didn't think too highly of.

"You know, I don't want to do this," Dean said as he paced around the living room.

"I know," Leah said from the couch, "But we have too. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Alright."

Dean stopped pacing and looked at her. He nodded and started walking toward Sam's room. Sam had kept all the weapons in his room, for the fear that Leah might get into them and use them against the Winchesters. But that was before the men got to know her. And before Dean got her pregnant. That changed the whole damn story. Once in Sam's room Dean looked under the bed. No weapon bag. He looked in the closet and in the dresser. Even in Dean's favorite hiding spot, under the pillow. No weapons or weapon bag to be found.

"Shit."

"What," Leah asked as she entered the room.

Dean stood in the middle of the baby blue colored room, running a hand through his hair. Once she spoke, he turned to face her.

"No weapons."

"None? Where'd they go?"

He thought for a minute. _If I was a smart ass college boy, were would I put my revolver filled with rock salt?_ The thought made him chuckle. What college kid would have a gun loaded with rock salt? Nonetheless, one used to fight ghosts?

"I think he took them. That's the only explanation."

"Well, then…."

"Oh god. What?"

"You'll just have to use my weapons."

"Awww…. Come on!"

Dean acted like a child, and stomped his feet as Leah, who was smirking, led him through the hallway into the study. _She's a good deceiver, _he thought, _That's why her computer is in the living room. Her study is her weapons' room. Bingo. _The two entered the study or weapons' room, depending on what you want to call it. It couldn't have been much bigger then a bathroom, but it was hard to tell because the room was packed full with weapons, news articles, containers which Dean assumed held gasoline and salt, and of course, books among books. The room looked like it was painted green, but it was hard to tell, again, because of all the newspaper clippings tacked to the walls. Leah started toward the weapons as Dean looked around. He was amazed. Clippings on every possible surface. Weapons in gun racks. Barrels of salt and gasoline. Books scattered on every single book shelf.

"So what do you think?"

"Sweet."

"Thanks."

She smiled. This was her domain. Her nature was in the weapons. Her nature was in researching these things. There was definitely something that made her look like a natural.

"Here," she said handing him a gun and a grenade looking thing.

"What's this junk," he said inspecting it.

"First of all, it's not junk. Your weapons maybe but mine aren't. Plue mine are legal."

Dean blushed and looked down. She was right.

"And," she continuted,"That is a salt grenade; it wards off evil like salt would, but once you throw it, hit the ground. Or your eyes tend to burn after it explodes. Salt, ya know?"

Dean nodded. Salt in the eye did hurt. A lot.

"The gun," she said as she went back to getting her weapons, "Is a Winchester gun. Good models."

She smirked. He still didn't understand.

"The names kind of matched."

He glared at her, while holding back a smile. This was not a time to be funny.

"Ready," he asked, getting impatient.

"Yup."

She followed him out with a gun in one hand and a bag in the other and closed the door.This job would be finished with or without Sam.


	10. One Thing

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Sam or Dean. I own all else though…_

Okay, as I was revising this, I realized something. How stupid was a Window Factory? Lol. Anyway, enjoy! And I'm really sorry for not posting sooner! I got sick and was working on getting high school testing and I had basketball games... It was a lot! But we have a little more with the story! And then maybe I'll continue with a sequal. :) Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten**

Once at the Window Factory, they parked Leah's car, especially close to the entrance, yet hidden in a parking lot that still had workers' cars. Just in case they needed a fast escape. Leah was first out and slammed the door behind her. Dean did the same and walked around to her side of the car. It was just getting dark; a good sign that ghost activity would spark soon. The moon had been out for awhile and the only thing that they had to wait for was the sun to go down completely.

Leah leaned against the front of the car and took a deep breath. This was getting nerve racking, the ghost hunting while pregnant thing. Dean walked over to her and leaned next to her. They had a while to wait.

He looked at her. There was something that he hadn't seen before. It was in her eyes now. _But what?_ It could've very well been the pregnant-woman's-glow, but Dean didn't believe in that, he thought it was a lie. A lie about how someone doesn't say, "Wow! You're getting fat!" instead they say, "Wow! What a glow you have! Are you pregnant?" That was something Dean would never stop believing in. But it didn't matter now.

"You okay," he asked gently, because he knew pregnant women were hormonal, but wasn't sure when that started or how bad it was.

She took another deep breath before answering, "Yeah."

She closed her eyes and let silence sit still between them. Dean practically welcomed it; at least she couldn't get mad at him now. He looked back at the sunset for a second. It was shades of orange, red, and yellow with beautiful hues of magenta. There was only one thing he knew of that was more beautiful. And he looked at her (A/N: Okay, just so you know, I meant that she was the only thing more beautiful! Lol. Sorry I kind of confused my editor, my sister, when she read it so… Lol. I want him to say that about me! LOL!).

"Leah?"

"Hmm," she asked, not opening her mouth or her eyes.

"If I die tonight…"

"You aren't dieing," she said without hesitation, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"But if I do…"

"You are not."

"Leah, just let me finish."

She nodded.

"If I die tonight. Will you do a few things for me?"

"You're--"

"Leah."

"Okay."

"I want Sammy to go back to college. The normal life he's always wanted. I want him to get my mother's wedding ring for you. I didn't burn up in the fire, thank god. I want you to have it. And…"

He looked at the sunset. This would be hard to ask of her. To put her life on hold for him. To do one thing for nine months. How could he ask her?

"And," she asked loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough to be gentle.

"And I want you to have the twins."

She looked at him. He returned the look. There was no way she could deny that and somewhere he knew it. She understood though. She'd do it. This man… This man before her. The one she in her vision. She saw him last night ask her to marry him, in her vision. Why? Because it felt like it should be done. The one she had said yes to. Because it felt so right. Like they knew each other else where. That man. She would do it. She'd carry his children.

"Yes," she said, almost a whisper, "Yes."

He moved slowly toward her. _This would be like the same kiss we shared last night_, she thought. Of course he wouldn't know it. But it would be. The same gentleness in the touch yet deep passion in the feeling. She knew this would feel good. Better then good, one of the best! She felt the same ever burning desire. The same love and hate, the balance he carried with him everywhere. When you felt his kiss, you knew. He hated a lot of things and held onto sorrow from years ago. Yet he managed to love somewhere.

_Rrrriiinnggg._

He pulled away quickly. She knew he needed to find out if it was Sam and that was okay. She could wait for Dean.

"Sam," he asked, as he flipped open his cell phone.

"Yeah."

"Sam, where the hell are you," he asked as he stopped leaning and stood up.

"I just finished at the library. I went back to Leah's but you weren't there."

"We're at the factory."

"I figured. I'm pulling in. Wait for me."

Dean flipped his phone shut and turned around. Sure enough there was his Impala pulling in, Sam at the wheel. Leah followed his gaze.

"Interrupted a good kiss for his entrance," Dean muttered sarcastically with a trace of jealousy as he grabbed Leah's weapon's bag and threw it over his shoulder.

They had a job to do.


	11. Fainting

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Sam or Dean. I rock all else though…  
_

**Chapter Eleven**

Dean, Sam, and Leah walked into the factory through the main entrance. None of them spoke a word. They all were too pre-occupied with thoughts of what could go wrong tonight. Once inside, they walked back to the computer room, where the hauntings occurred the most.

They entered but hesitated first. The room was big. It had black computer monitors, towers, and desks. There were two or three computers on the right side of the room and one on the opposite side. There was a round table with chairs in the middle of the room, set up to be a conference table. Sam took note that there were no video cameras in the room, thus they could not be seen. But there were also no other doors and windows… So if a quick escape was needed, it wasn't there, which would be a problem. _For a place that makes windows, _Dean thought, as he took note of the same thing Sam did.

Leah was the first to take a step in. She walked to the table in the center of the room.

"So our ghosts are having a conference are they," she said more then asked.

Dean followed her lead and walked in. He laid the bag on the conference table. He unzipped it and pulled out a gun.

"Rock salt," he said as he handed it to her.

She nodded and started to walk to the other side of the table, across from Dean, when he grabbed her arm.

"What," she asked.

"You know what," he said.

"Dean, I'll be fine. All three of us will," she said referring to her and the twins, not her and the Winchesters.

"Watch it," he responded as he let her go unwillingly.

She walked to the other side of the table and looked at the door.

"Sam," she asked.

Dean whipped around faster then he could blink. There was no Sam in the doorway.

"Where the hell did he go? If those sons-of-a-bitches took him I'm gonna…"

"Dean," she scolded.

"Sorry. Not helping," he said as he turned to face her, "How are we going to find him though?"

She was silent. She knew very well that they might not find him. She sighed.

"Let's burn the place. Salt and burn it. That's most likely going to help."

"But what if Sam's here?"

"You go look for him and I'll start salting and burning. Okay?"

"No," he said in a that's-the-way-it-is tone and used a hand movement for emphasis, "I'm not leaving you here alone."

He started back at his weapons, taking out the gasoline, lighter, and container of salt. She didn't need to fight him. She couldn't even if she wanted to. He would never budge on a decision like that. Ever. She looked from Dean to the weapons. Something was wrong. Something was off. She got the feeling she had before. The god-damn feeling that she could never shake. The feeling that made her know something was wrong.

"Dean…"

"Stop. I'm not leaving you here," he said, not even glancing in her direction.

"Dean…"

"Stop," he said.

He looked up just in time to see her eyes close and her fall to the floor. Without thinking twice, he dropped his weapon and ran over to her, just in time to catch her head.

"Leah!"

He gently picked her up and brought her to the front part of the room by the door. Dean brushed the hair from her eyes and watched her for a second. Then he laid her down and went back over to the table. He had a job to finish.

He grabbed the container of salt and made a huge circle around her. That'd keep her safe…. for now. Dean walked over to the table and grabbed a gun. He pocketed a knife and some extra rock salt. He had a job to finish. Dean walked out the door.

He had to find his brother.


	12. Vision, the Sequel

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Sam or Dean. I own all else though…_

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for staying tuned…. I really enjoy reading all your comments:) This story is the longest I have written (so far) and hopefully will continue to be a big success. I have more chapters to write! Hopefully by chapter fifteen or so, the story will end, as I know many people don't like long, long, long dragged out stories! Anyway, I'm going to finish writing now, that way you can read the next chapter. :)

**Chapter Twelve**

Dean walked down the hallway. He had no idea where he was going, but he kept going.

"_Looking for your sister, little boy?"_

He whirled around and brought his gun up. He'd be ready whenever this thing decided to show.

"_Or your brother?"_

Dean whirled around again. This thing was everywhere. But no where at the same time. Then it hit him, there's more then one of them. _Crap._

"Who are you and where is he?"

"_Could it be your child you're looking for?"_

Dean twirled around. This god-damn thing was driving him nuts. Stupid ghosts have to play fucking games.

"_Or maybe you want to talk to me. The big black man."_

Dean whirled around one last time. There was the ghost, not two inches away from him. He attempted to fire, but the ghost was too fast for him. It placed his hands on Dean's temples and suddenly all went black.

**Meanwhile…**

Leah sat up, panting. This was no ordinary fainting spell. That was another psychic vision. She stood up and tried to take in her surroundings, or remember what happened for that matter. She remembered Sam missing then she got that feeling. Stupid feeling. Then all went black. And the vision. In it, Dean was wondering around in a hall. All of a sudden someone or something started taunting him. He turned around and it was there. It grabbed his temples and made something happen. She wasn't sure what. But then he fell to the floor. Fainted, or so it looked. Hopefully, it wasn't any worse then fainting.

She stared at her surroundings. Everything was the same as before, except the big salt circle she sat in.

She was alert. Everything was weird. She felt hurt, as if something were hurting her physically, but nothing was. Then she heard footsteps. Afraid that it was the owner, she hid. But as soon as it entered, she knew who it was.

"Sam?"

"Leah?"

She came out of her hiding spot and walked toward Sam.

"Sam, where the hell were you?"

"I told you I was going to check out the other rooms."

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah, while you two were bickering about everyone being okay or something."

"You mean me and the-"

She stopped herself. Now she felt guilty as she realized Dean hadn't told Sam about the twins. She wouldn't betray Dean's trust and say anything, so she had to back track. And fast.

"You and the who," Sam asked, getting suspicious.

"Me and the Winchesters," she said with a smile that looked like a smirk, "Anyway, we have to find Dean. He's in trouble."

Sam's face got pale.

"Let's hurry," he said, afraid that his big brother would be hurt.

Leah nodded and started to walk out of the room, when a cold wind came in. The door slammed closed. Leah turned to look at Sam, who was filling his gun with rock salt.

"Sam," she said in an even tone, even though it was obvious she was scared, "We _need_ to find Dean."

"I know. I know."

"Sam, you-"

Another cold wind came in. This time it threw Leah against the wall. With a _thud_ she landed on the floor, motionless.

"Leah!"

He started to run toward her, but was stopped when something formed in front of him. There stood a slave. Sam started to back up, but he was quick. He moved quickly, blocking any path that Sam thought of, just by being there. Sam aimed his gun and shot, making him disappear then reappear.

"Go," shot, "Away," shot, "Leave," shot, "Us," shot, "Alone!"

It wasn't working. The thing kept coming back. He was stuck. Stuck to live the same fate as his brother.


	13. Little Girl

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Sam or Dean. All else I do though…_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dean was lying on the floor. He had no idea what happened. He remembered the thing touching him then memories, not his own but the slave's. But what didn't make sense was that the memories didn't fit in with the story in text books. The first memory he got was one of a little girl walking down the dirt walk. Then one of the men taunting her. Then he got an image of the little girl being chased. Dean shuttered at the next one, one he'd always remember. Dean saw the little girls cut up body. It was horrific. Dean slowly opened his eyes. He had to save his brother and Leah. He looked around the thing was gone. But why? If it wanted to kill him it would have. Dean started to stand up. His whole body felt like it had been hit by a freight train. _That guy sure knows how to use his power._ He almost smiled at that thought. Almost smiled at the show of power. Almost. As he started to get up, he heard a scream.

**Meanwhile…**

Leah was quick. The thing almost touched Sam, but not yet. Its fingers slowly edged toward him. Though he did his best to resist, dodging and running, his attempts were futile. So was screaming like a girl, but he did that too (only once, when the thing had its finger not an eighth of an inch from Sam's skin). This thing was fast. But Leah was faster. As soon as she came around and stood up, she went into action. She was quick, but careful not to be seen. As she reached the conference table, she grabbed the gasoline and poured it all over the area where the tree should've been. She then tossed salt, probably more then needed, on it. _This will kill off._ She had one thing left to do. She grabbed the matches as she glanced at Sam. This thing was coming and quick. It would do something; most likely kill him, if she didn't hurry. She struck a match and dropped it.

**Meanwhile…**

Dean knew he had to get to Leah quickly. And then find Sam. He stood up, fully alert and grabbed his gun from the floor. The thing hadn't disarmed him. Why? What did it want? So many questions and so little time. Dean didn't even have a little time. He had no time, as he took off running toward the computer room.

**Meanwhile…**

As the match fell, it seemed like time was standing still. Leah looked down. The match should have lit the gasoline by now. There was the match, lying in the gasoline, extinguished. Suddenly, Leah felt wind. She looked up at Sam and the ghost. They must have noticed it too, because they weren't moving, instead looking around. Suddenly a bright white light came before Leah. The light formed a little girl. She must have been about five or so, in a white dress. The girl was almost transparent. She smiled at Leah.

"Daddy said never play with matches," the little girl said sweetly.

Leah nodded. She did not want to upset a ghost-girl. The girl turned to face Sam and the ghost.

"Daddy said don't put your hands on each other."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sam was thrown toward Leah, landing hard on his back.

"Sam," Leah said full of concern, as she knelt down to help him.

"I'm alright," he said as he pushed her hands away and sat up.

They both turned to face the girl. She was now cornering the ghost.

"Daddy said never hurt anyone. But you didn't listen, now, did you? So maybe he should hurt you."

The slave was afraid and it was easy to tell. Why would a ghost be afraid of another ghost?

"My daddy would never hurt someone. Unless they hurt, _me_. And now you're going to be hurt."

As Leah and Sam watched intently, the girl exploded in flames. Screams could be heard. A man's screams. They heard several other screams join in, as if there was more then one man. Followed by the disappearance of the ghosts.

"What the hell happened," Leah asked, still looking at the corner were the ghosts were.

"I- I- I don't know," Sam answered, looking in the same place.

"I do."

Sam and Leah turned. There stood Dean. Limping but alive. Alive. That was good.

"Like in Kansas," Dean said, "They cancelled each other out."

Sam nodded.

"Oh," Leah said still a bit disturbed about the whole situation.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here."

Dean went over the conference table and gathered all their things while Leah helped Sam up.

"You okay Sam," Dean asked as they left the computer room and started walking down the hall.

"Yeah. Just a little bruised."

They walked outside and toward their cars, which were the only ones in the parking lot now.

"Sam," Leah asked, "Want to drive my car?"

"Sure," he said as he smirked at his brother. He knew she wanted to talk to Dean and Dean hated talking.

Sam went ahead and got in the Leah's car and left, while Dean threw the bag in the trunk of his Impala. As he slammed the trunk closed, he noticed Leah was standing there and not in the car. He turned to face her, but was cut off when Leah hugged him. He returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"For what," he asked, still not letting go.

"For everything."

"What's everything?"

She pulled away from him and smirked, as she held up his car keys.

"And for making you sit in the passenger seat."


	14. Home Sweet Home?

**Deathly Slaves**

_I do not own Sam or Dean. All else I do own…._

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me:) I hope you like the possible last chapter! It was hard to write, but I think it turned out ok. :) Maybe, if people want, I'll continue with the story. Like give epilogues or just keep going. :) Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Leah, we need to talk," Dean said as he entered her room.

It was close to midnight. The trio had come back from the factory and taken showers. Then they hit the hay. Or at least Sam did. Dean was still up thinking about Leah and him and their situation. And Leah was still up, thinking about the same.

"Come in," Leah said as she sat up and turned the light on.

Light flooded the room. She saw Dean in his boxers and undershirt. He saw her in her big t-shirt and shorts that began were they ended (or close to that). Dean came in and got on the bed. He reminded Leah of a little kid, getting on a bed that's too big for him. He sat by her for a minute before he spoke.

"Leah, I uh… I've been thinking."

She nodded.

"Well… I think I'd like being a dad."

"Really," she asked full of excitement.

"Yeah."

She smiled. This was what she wanted. Why did it feel so wrong though?

"I'd like being a mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not a soccer mom, but a kick-demonic-ass-mom."

He smirked. Same Leah.

"But," she said hesitantly, "It feels wrong."

"Why," he asked obviously disappointed.

"Dean, I can't take your life away. Everything you've worked for. You have to go help people."

"I want you to take it. I... We can still help people, but this would be home base."

"Dean-"

"Leah, stop. I've decided to stay with you. That's what I want."

"What about Sam?"

"He can stay too. I'm sure he'll love a chance at almost-normal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. Now this felt right. He looked at her, before slowly moving in. She did the same. Soon their lips were touching. This was the same kiss from before. The same feeling went through her body and mind, as she pulled his shirt off.

Now this felt right.

* * *

If you want more, just post in the review section saying so! I think I should do an epilogue. Or at least tell you what becomes of them! Or continue! What do you think? 

Thanks for staying and reading! Hope you enjoyed:) I'm not sure the ending turned out so great, but I think it leaves your mind trying to think what happens next. Right:) Again, thanks for still reading:)


End file.
